Battle of Good and Evil
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers for "Open House". Things come to a head in Murder House as Vivien prepares to give birth to the twins.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings**: Character death, graphic birth

* * *

><p>It was time. The Harmon's had been preparing for this for months, ever since they had all learned and reluctantly accepted the truth about Murder House. Ben paced back and forth as Vivien gripped the dining room chair and groaned in pain as another contraction rose up within her. She had been in labor with the twins for well over thirteen hours – and considering the situation – was giving birth at home. Ben had wanted her in the hospital considering what had happened to their son, but Violet eventually managed to talk him out of it. The homebirth was the best situation in the long run, especially considering what happened next.<p>

"So, I've been patrolling and everything seems quiet for now." Violet startled, not expecting Tate to suddenly appear in front of her. She had never gotten used to the ghosts that repeatedly popped up. Somehow her mother and Nora Montgomery had become friends, though. They had bonded over their shitty husbands.

"Tate, I thought I told you to stop doing that!"

"Sorry!"

"Now that you're done scaring the shit out of me, any other unwanted visitors?" Violet hoped Constance didn't show up – They really didn't need her butting into their lives again.

He shook his head as Vivien grunted in pain again. The contractions were coming closer together now, and it wouldn't be long now until she delivered the twins. "How is your mom?"

Violet sighed. "Not good. This is really fucking with her." She didn't dare voice her secret fear because she was terrified that it was going to come true, and Violet wasn't sure she'd be able to deal if it did.

"Don't worry about it." Tate dropped the axe he was holding and then hugged his girlfriend. Violet had stopped caring a long time ago that her boyfriend was a dead murderer because she loved him so much. Plus, it was the house's fault that he had gone on a rampage anyway. She had tried to convince Tate to move on, but he refused to leave her side in case she needed him.

Violet and Tate escaped to her room for a little while just to get away from everything. She kissed him and then pushed him onto the bed, which made Tate laugh. "I love you, Tate."

"I love you, too." Tate beamed at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Even when she was falling apart at the seams, he always helped her feel better. Violet would miss him if this ended badly.

The two cuddled for about half an hour on her bed before they returned downstairs to check up on Vivien, who was leaning into Ben and clearly in the midst of another contraction. Ben rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her down and ease the pain.

Vivien wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but she was terrified out of her fucking mind. She wasn't afraid for herself – No, she had accepted months ago she was probably going to die giving birth. However, she was terrified for her Violet and the babies. Would Violet be okay without her? Would the twins (Or at least the "normal" baby) be healthy? What would Ben do next? He was a fucking horrible person that she wasn't sure she could trust with anything, let alone their children. She winced as another painful contraction rose up within her. Vivien had a feeling it wouldn't be long now until it was time to start pushing, so she called Violet over and the three Harmons sat down to talk.

Her gut instinct was right – Within two hours, Vivien felt the urge to push. She reluctantly let Ben help her onto the dining room table while Violet held her hand. Tate stood guard in the doorway to make sure nothing tried to get in.

Despite wanting to, Vivien didn't say goodbye to her daughter and husband since she didn't want to scare them. She groaned in pain and bore down as the urge to push intensified, trying to ignore Ben's voice. Vivien didn't want to listen to the bastard she had married since he never had anything good to say. She chose to focus on Violet whispering encouragement in her ear and the baby moving down inside of her. The last ultrasound she had had shown that Baby B, the normal baby, was first in line and for that, Vivien was grateful. She didn't want the other twin to suffer for what the demonic freak was probably going to do.

Vivien gasped as she felt the baby start to crown. The burning sensation was a little too much, and she was almost ready to give up. However, she refused to give into her instincts. "Just one more push and I think we got this! Keep going!" Ben looked up and grinned at his wife, who just ignored him. He tried not to let it bother him, but failed – She was driving him crazy and had been for months. He had apologized for the Hayden fiasco, but Vivien had refused to forgive him. He fucking hated it.

"Fuck you, Ben! It hurts."

Violet snorted and tried to hold back a laugh, but Tate wasn't so successful. Ben glared at them both before Vivien started pushing again and the rest of the baby left her body with a gush of fluids. "Is the baby okay?" Violet desperately hoped her new sibling wasn't hurt or anything just because it shared a womb with a demon for nine months.

"It's a girl, and she's fine."

"Victoria Marie." Vivien smiled as Ben cut the umbilical cord. Violet went over to grab her sister and hand her to her mother, but stopped for some reason. She had no idea why she had stopped with the newborn in her arms, but something was keeping her from returning to her mother's side.

And that's when all hell broke loose. Vivien suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream that seemed to echo around the house. Ben and Violet exchanged a panicked look as she suddenly started to twist around in agony. Violet tried to quiet down the crying baby in her arms to no avail and then watched in horror as the next baby seemed to fight its way out of their mother's body. Vivien just kept screaming while Ben tried to calm her down. Tate was fighting one of the redheaded twins and trying to keep him out.

And then it happened – The demonic baby came out a bloody mess hooves-first as Vivien stopped screaming. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Ben pushed back faster than Violet had ever seen him move before. Violet stared in shock at her mother as the demon literally chewed through the umbilical cord and took off down the hall. She let out a scream and went to run, sliding in the rapidly expanding pool of blood on the floor. Luckily, Violet was able to catch herself with Tate's help as Ben checked Vivien's pulse.

"She's gone," he whispered in shock. Ben hadn't expected Vivien to die and now she was.

"Dad, we have to fucking go!"

Ben snapped out of his shock and then nodded. He followed Violet and Tate out of the dining room, reluctantly leaving Vivien's body behind. God, his wife was dead. She wasn't ever coming back, and it was because of this fucking house. Murder House had ruined everything. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Figure out a way to stop the little demon fucker!" Tate shrugged when his girlfriend and Ben stopped and glared at him.

When the door opened and Constance stepped in with Moira behind her, Tate looked down at the axe in his hand. "No, Tate. I know you hate your mother, but we don't have time to deal with your grudge right now. Kill the fucking bitch later."

"So I see the babies are here." Constance ignored her son, instead focusing on Victoria.

"Yeah, and my mom's dead because of what the little demon did to her, so I hope you're fucking happy." Violet wished Tate would kill his mother, but they really didn't have the time.

"I'm finding it and stopping all of this." Ben was determined to end this once and for all. He wanted vengeance for Vivien's death. Unfortunately, he chose to head for the basement.

"Dad, don't go down there!" Violet hated him, but she didn't want him to die. She needed him since he was the only parent she had left now.

Unfortunately, Ben didn't listen to his daughter, and when he opened the door, he came face to face with Hayden. She grinned and brought out a knife that had been hidden behind her back. Before Ben could blink, Hayden stabbed Ben in the stomach and twisted it around. After she was done, she slowly took it out and then disappeared. Violet just stared in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened to her father.

"Give me the baby!" Constance didn't want Victoria – She actually wanted the other one – but she'd take this one and raise it as her own. She'd do better by this better.

"Go to hell!" Tate glared at his mother and then acted on his instincts. Violet headed up to her room and locked the door, not caring that any ghost could probably get in anyway. She tried to calm down her hysterical sister, but nothing helped.

It had started. The battle between Good and Evil in Murder House was beginning and nothing could stop it now. The Harmons moving in had set everything in motion.


End file.
